


subbybubby.com

by orphan_account



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: BDSM???, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shock collar, someone stop me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I like it when you beg,"
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	subbybubby.com

**Author's Note:**

> so. i was playing a game and i got a wish ad for a shock collar

"Seungjoon," Hyojin calls in a singsong voice as he closes the front door behind him. In his hands is a package, a plain brown box, the only thing on it was the sticker with their address on it. 

"Hyojin," Seungjoon says back in the same tone, peeking his head out of the kitchen. "What's that?" He asks when he sees the package in his hands. 

"Why don't you come see?" 

"'kay," Seungjoon says, setting the cup of hot chocolate he was previously stirring onto the counter and walking to the living room. 

"It doesn't even say where it's from on the box, should I be scared?" Seungjoon asks as he takes it from Hyojin and sits on the couch. 

"Probably not," Hyojin shrugs, sitting next to him. 

"Probably?" Seungjoon laughs. He struggles to rip the tape off of the top of the box, and some packing peanuts fly out of it once he gets it open due to the force he used. "Messy," Hyojin comments, he sticks his tongue out at him. 

Hyojin watches sort of impatiently as he opens the box, wanting to see his reaction to the gift already. 

Underneath the pieces of foam is an opaque white plastic bag, with the words 'SUBBYBUBBY.COM' in bold printed onto it. Seungjoon furrows his eyebrows, giving Hyojin a questioning side look as he pulls the bag out. "Open it," Hyojin drags his words out, whining impatiently. 

"Okay, okay," He rips open the bag, seeing leather. He takes the item out of the bag and it takes him a second to realize what it actually is.

"A collar?" Seungjoon says, furrowing his eyebrows at Hyojin, who only smiles knowingly at the way Seungjoon's face starts to turn pink.

It's thick and made out of black leather. A small black box is attached to it, and there are two small metal prongs coming off of the box, pointing inwards. A ring to clip a leash onto hangs on the outside of the collar too. Seungjoon realizes it wasn't just a collar.

"Shock collar, actually," Hyojin says, pointing to the black rectangle on the collar. "There should be a remote in there too," He points to bag, where a black silhouette of the remote could be seen, as well as what looked like the silhouette of a leash.

"S-Shock collar..." he stutters, face embarrassingly red. 

"Do you like it? I think I can return it if you don't want to use it," Hyojin says, playing with the hem of his shirt. He was sort of nervous, not knowing if it was something Seungjoon would be into. 

"No, I want to try it," Seungjoon replies, wondering how it would feel. He gulps, now feeling hyper away of how his throat moved as he swallowed. "Thank you," 

"Let's try it later then, yeah? I have to get batteries for it and the remote, I'm pretty sure," Hyojin smiles cutely, despite the darker look in his eyes that makes Seungjoon's nerves jump with excitement. 

-

"Joonie," Hyojin says in the same singsong voice he used earlier, walking into their room. He had just gotten back from his trip to find batteries for the collar,(which had been sort of difficult, since the collar needed those little silver circle batteries that were for some reason so hard to find,) and could barely contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to make Seungjoon squirm, maybe whine his name as he teases him- 

"Jinnie," Seungjoon sings back, smiling at the man as he looks up from his phone. He's sitting on their bed with his knees pulled to his chest, wearing an oversized green hoodie over his boxers.

Hyojin grabs the packs of batteries from the grocery bag on his arm and waved them, as well as the toy in his other hand, making seungjoon's eyes light up. "Oh!" He sits up, a lot more excited than he expected himself to be. 

Hyojin sits on the edge on the mattress next to him, half smirking at how eager he was. "Do you wanna try it now?" he asks. 

"Yeah," Seungjoon replies, crossing his legs.

Hyojin rips open a pack of double a batteries, putting them in the remote. The back of the remote goes back into place with a click. Then, he opens the smaller batteries and the box on the collar. 

Seungjoon fidgets in place nervously, watching hyojin put the batteries in. When he had the chance, he had looked up the website the collar had come from, and seeing how much Hyojin spent, he felt flattered, yet also sort of bad. He hoped that it wouldn't be a waste. 

"Take your hood off," Hyojin says, and Seungjoon obeys, pushing the hoodie off of his head. Hyojin reaches forward, collar undone to put on him. Hyojin is so gentle as he tightens the garment to the size of his neck, which was sort of ironic since it was something meant to cause pain. 

"Is this too tight?" The collar makes small metal jingling noises as hyojin fastens it on. He shakes his head. The rounded metal prongs are stuck firmly to the side of his neck, slightly digging into the skin. 

"I'm gonna do it now, okay?" Hyojin leans back and grabs the remote, looking to him for confirmation. Seungjoon bites his lip, nodding shyly. "Remember the safeword, if you need,"

Hyojin presses the button of his remote, causing the collar around his neck to make a faint buzzing noise. Then, seungjoon makes a noise of surprise as the collar shocks him, jerking forward. Pain blooms from the spot the device sat on his neck. Hyojin releases the button quickly, afraid it was hurting him too much.

He groans, relaxing back against the headboard as the pain dulls. His neck starts to tingle, and it's a strange sensation, but it's not a bad one.

"It doesn't hurt too bad, right? Use the safeword if you need to," Hyojin says, sounding concerned.

"No- it's good," Seungjoon breathes out, "Do it....again, please," he asks, face flushing in embarrassment. 

Hyojin smirks slightly as he holds down the button again. Electricity shoots through him, and he squirms. It's almost as if he doesn't have control of his body as he slides down the headboard and onto the mattress. "Ah-!"

A few small choked noises tumble from his lips. His neck stings and it feels like his throat is on fire, and it's great. He can feel that familiar feeling of heat twinge his stomach.

"Pink-" He says their safeword, feeling overwhelmed by it. It's strangely pleasurable and he isn't sure how to handle it yet. He's somewhat surprised at how much he liked the feeling already, though.

Hyojin lets go of the button, and Seungjoon collapses back on the pillows. He twitches, small puffs of air coming out of his nose. 

"Is it bad?" Hyojin asks, watching as his chest rises and falls, quickly.

"No... It's a bit...overwhelming? But I like it," Seungjoon says.

"I didn't know you'd be that into it," Hyojin teases, smiling deviously at him. 

Seungjoon's face goes red as he sits up, pulling the hem of the hoodie to cover his lap. "I didn't either..." 

"Oh, so cute," Hyojin says at the sight of Seungjoon's flustered face. 

"You're literally electrocuting me, how is that cute?" Seungjoon scoots to sit next to him, dangling his legs off of the edge of the bed.

"The noises you made were cute," hyojin coos, and Seungjoon scrunches his face at that. 

"It's weird like it hurts...but it's good..." Seungjoon changes the subject, playing with the collar as he glances away. His mind drifts somewhere else as he hooks his finger on the leash hoop. _Hyojin clipping the leash onto it, yanking it when he doesn't listen-_

Hyojin smiles slightly, watching as he fiddles with the collar. "Well, it looks cute on you, too," He says, setting his hand on the man's leg. Seungjoon looks farther away nervously, and Hyojin loves how easily flustered he was.

"Nuh uh," Seungjoon says, playing with the pocket of his hoodie.

"Yes, like a cute little puppy," Hyojin says.

Seungjoon feels a little flutter in his stomach. "Puppy?" 

"It did come with a leash..." Hyojin says in a low voice, moving his hand farther up Seungjoon's thigh.

Seungjoon's cheeks burn and he glances at him, sparkling eyes meeting his darker gaze. 

Hyojin leans forward and kisses him, Seungjoon's eyes flutter shut as he kisses back, and his hands move to grip his shirt. Hyojin cups the nape of his neck, pushing his fingers upwards into his hair. 

Their lips move together, growing more desperate as Hyojin bites and nibbles at Seungjoon's bottom lip, making him open his mouth. Hyojin takes the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues clash, meld together, and Seungjoon can taste the coffee Hyojin drank earlier.

Hyojin sucks on his tongue, and the wet sound of their mouths sends a shudder down his spine. Normally he would hate sound like that, normally it would make his skin crawl, but with Hyojin it was different. 

Hyojin's hand moves to his groin, and suddenly Seungjoon is gripping the fistfuls of shirt a lot tighter. Seungjoon intakes a sharp breath through his nose at the action, the lingering scent of Hyojin's orchid body wash filling his nose.

Hyojin rubs Seungjoon's growing bulge through his boxers. A bit of drool starts to drip from the corner of Seungjoon's lips, but he's not sure whose spit it is. 

The man hooks his finger under the waistband of Seungjoon's boxers and snaps it against his skin, before slipping his hand into them. He wraps his hand around Seungjoon's cock, feeling precome already dripping down from the head. Seungjoon makes a small needy noise at the back of his throat when Hyojin starts to stroke him. More drool drips down his chin.

Hyojin pushes him down onto his back, pushing his knee in between the man's thighs. He pulls away from the kiss and hovers over him, admiring him. Seeing his pretty drool covered lips and red bitten cheeks, for a moment, he thinks that Seungjoon looks angelic. There was nothing holy about the way Hyojin's hand was under his waistband, though. 

He continues to pump Seungjoon's dick at an agonizingly slow pace as he presses a few flitting kisses down his jaw, hair brushing against Seungjoon's cheeks as he does so. 

Hyojin looks behind him, reaching and grabbing the remote from the foot of the bed where he'd forgotten it at. He pulls his hand out of the man's boxers, making Seungjoon whimper as he scoots down towards the bottom of the bed. His head was now above Seungjoon's hips. 

Seungjoon's dick was pressed against the front of his briefs, and Hyojin could see the patch of precome on the fabric. 

"So wet already and I've barely even touched you," He clicks his tongue teasingly, who is covering his face with his hood. "Don't hide your face, baby," He says, pouting a bit. _Wanna see your pretty face as you moan my name..._

Seungjoon moves the hood away, staring down at Hyojin. "Are you gonna..." He shyly gestures at the collar on his neck while looking away again out of embarrassment. He does that a lot, Hyojin's noticed how Seungjoon's eyes always flit away from his eye contact when he gets nervous. 

"I'll use it again," Hyojin's lips quirk into a small smile as he sets it down on the bed next to them.

He leans his head down, leaving a few kisses on Seungjoon's thighs. He starts to suck a hickey on his right inner thigh, holding on to the back of Seungjoon's knee as he does, it makes Seungjoon squirm with the anticipation. 

Hyojin bites down into the plushy flesh of his leg, and Seungjoon squeaks. He jerks in pain, but Hyojin holds him in place. He can feel Hyojin smile against his skin and it makes his insides twist, but he likes it when he sees a glance the teeth marks in the mirror the next day. It was a reminder of what took place 

Seungjoon looks down at him with a pleading look. His dick aches as it rubs irritatingly against the fabric of his boxers. "Please touch me..." It comes out quietly, more of a plea than anything. 

Hyojin smirks as he ghosts his mouth over Seungjoon through his boxers. "Hmm? What do you want?" 

Seungjoon's face is flushed with embarrassment. "Don't make me beg..." He whines, trying to move his hips to get any sort of friction. It makes Hyojin's stomach drop a bit, seeing how desperate he was already.

"I like it when you beg," Hyojin bites his lip, smiling up and Seungjoon. 

"Hyojin," He drags out the word cutely.

"You're so needy today," Hyojin says, grabbing the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down, pushing them further down his legs when Seungjoon lifts his hips off of the bed. Seungjoon's erection stands, a line of pre-come dripping down his length. 

He leans forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Seungjoon's cock. The precome tastes salty and warm on his tongue. Seungjoon's breath comes out shaky when Hyojin takes him into his mouth. He starts to bob his head, staring up at the man through his eyelashes. Seungjoon lets his head fall back onto the pillows with a sigh.

He wraps his hand around the lower part of Seungjoon's dick that he didn't take into his mouth yet, moving his hand slowly too. Seungjoon pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it while looking up at the ceiling.

Hyojin grabs the control for the collar off of the sheets next to him, and presses it, continuing to move his head.

Seungjoon cries out in surprise, head shooting back up. He clenches his teeth as his throat starts to tighten up and burn, the feeling goes straight down to his dick. His hips start to buck up, but Hyojin holds them down. 

He starts to whine when Hyojin pushes him further down into the mattress, not letting up as he works his mouth around his cock. He felt like he was buzzing, and the heat in his stomach grew hotter. It was dangerous, he wasn't sure how much he could take. "Pink," He chokes out, shaking his head back and forth rapidly. 

Hyojin stops the collar, pulling his lips off with a popping noise. "Is it too much?" A bubble of spit starts to form on his lips and he lets it drip down onto his dick. Seungjoon's head falls back onto the pillow, hair fluttering as he breathes a bit heavier than before. "N-No..."

Hyojin starts to suck again, slower this time as he takes all of him into his mouth, his nose touching Seungjoon's lower stomach, he resists the urge to gag. Joon moans needily, again trying to buck his hips up, only to be pushed back down.

"You're so mean, you know," Seungjoon groans in frustration. 

Hyojin slaps his thigh, pulling his mouth off again. "You're going to call me meanwhile your dick is in my mouth?" he scolds. 

Seungjoon blushes in embarrassment and pulls the neck of his hoodie halfway over his face. 

Hyojin laughs a little bit. "Cute, baby," He coos, stroking him twice before taking him back into his mouth again.

Hyojin builds him up slowly, studying him through his eyelashes as he looks up at him. He loves to watch the way Seungjoon's face contorts when he moans, how his eyebrows furrow and lips part. 

He would have gone that slow forever if it weren't for Seungjoon's shy whimpers turning into needy whining. Hyojin presses the button that activates the collar again after a few minutes, finding amusement in the way Seungjoon's face suddenly contorts into one of surprise. Electricity shoots through him again, making him jolt.

He stiffens, letting out a choked noise when Hyojin runs his tongue up his length, circling it around the head of his wet cock. His skin starts to glisten with sweat, he feels so hot. The skin where the metal poles are digging into his neck feels like its on fire. He itches to pull the hoodie he's wearing off.

"Please-" He whimpers pathetically, though he's not sure what he's asking for. Hyojin doesn't let up, nails of his free hand digging into the back of Seungjoon's thigh as he takes his cock to the back of his throat. Everything feels ten times more intense with the collar, and it's overwhelming. 

His back arches off of the mattress, and he grips fistfuls of his hoodie. "Hyojin," His voice cracks, raising in pitch, Hyojin knows he's close now. His stomach and neck are burning, it hurts so much. He yanks the hoodie up, exposing his stomach and chest in an attempt to cool himself off. 

When he thinks he's about to climax, Hyojin stops, pulling his lips off of his cock and letting go of the button. Seungjoon's breath comes out shaky and something like mewl escapes his mouth. "N-No, please," 

Hyojin smirks deviously, running his hand over his cock, causing Seungjoon to squirm for more contact. "Look at you, so desperate," Hyojin teases, loving the way Seungjoon whimpers for him. 

"Jinnie..." Seungjoon says in a small voice, giving Hyojin a pouty look.

"Whiny, whiny, puppy," He chastizes. Seungjoon goes all blushy again as he feels a jolt in his stomach at the pets name. Being called that always made him shy, even though he loved it. 

For a while, Hyojin goes so slow, takes his time, ignoring when Seungjoon whines his name for more. He likes to tease the man like this, likes to build him up and make him wait. 

It was somewhat sadistic of Hyojin, especially when the tears started to fall, but he knew that Seungjoon liked it too, he knew to use the safeword if he wasn't okay. 

Hyojin likes when Seungjoon cries, only in this context, of course. _When he gets so desperate for it that he cries and shakes, begging in incoherent sentences-_

"Hyojin," Seungjoon sobs pathetically. His cock is bright red and he's nearly begging for release, he feels like he's about to burst. 

"You can't yet," Hyojin slows down the pace of his hand, just to add to the torture. Tears run down his cheeks, and he tries to hide his face. He's so close.

"Please, please, please," He begs, trying to move his hips up for more. He's so embarrassed being this shameless, but he can't help it. 

"Look at me and ask again," Hyojin says as he splays the palm of his hand flat onto Seungjoon's stomach and pushes down. It hurts. Seungjoon is only able to roll his hips in a small way, trying to contest against the restraint Hyojin had on him.

He uncovers his eyes, looking at Hyojin with his tear-stained face. His eyes a watery, cheeks and tip of his nose pink, angelic. "Please Hyojin, it hurts so bad- please let me cum," he cries, continuing to rock his hips to the best of his ability.

"That's what you want?" Hyojin thumbs the top of his dick. Seungjoon nods eagerly.

"Use your words," He glares, suddenly stroking him a lot faster than before. Seungjoon's stomach jumps and he cries out, voice broken by sobs. 

"Yes- that's what I want! P- Please," Seungjoon stutters out, clenching fistfuls of the sheet below him and closing his eyes tightly. Loud, consistent moans and whines fall from his mouth, in rhythm with Hyojin.

"Since you asked so nicely," Hyojin grabs the remote and brings it where Seungjoon can see it. "You can," He says, activating the collar. 

_"Hyojin-!"_ Seungjoon's eyes roll the back of his head as he comes all over his stomach and Hyojin's hand. It's warm and thick as cum is webbed across his chest. His knuckles are white from the grip on sheets.

The mix of the stinging from the collar and the burn from his stomach is overwhelming, but he feels like he's on cloud nine. High pitched whines and sobs from him bounce around the room. He can't help the way his hips bucked up and down, fucking into Hyojin's fist. His thighs begin to shake from overstimulation. 

He moans a string of what sounded like variations of Hyojin's name, but they're choked and cracked. Hyojin watches, almost in awe at the bliss that's plastered across Seungjoon's face. _So...Pretty..._

When Seungjoon's movements start to become sloppy and tired, Hyojin switches the collar off. Seungjoon collapses back onto the pillows.

"You made such a mess of yourself, puppy," Hyojin comments, licking some of the cum off of his fingers. Seungjoon can't say anything, he just lays there, panting, shivering. A few stray tears drip down the sides of his face.

"You did so good, honey," Hyojin says softly, caressing the side of Seungjoon's face, wiping his cheeks of tears. "So good for me," 

Seungjoon feels something bubble up in his stomach at the praise, and his cheeks start to go pink. Tiredness washes over him as he leans into Hyojin's hands. "'m cold," he mumbles, blinking slowly. 

"I know, baby, let's go clean you up, okay?" Hyojin is always gentle after, soft voice, soft eyes, soft-touch, knowing it was dangerous not to be when Seungjoon was in that mindset. 

"I can give you a nice, warm bath, okay?" Hyojin sits Seungjoon up, pulling the hoodie off of him and throwing it into their laundry basket. 

"You come too," Seungjoon makes grabby hands towards the man.

"Okay, I'll come too," He smiles and pulls him up to stand. 

"And with bubbles?" 

"Of course."


End file.
